The Lifestyle of Benny: With Reporter Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
The Lifestyle of Benny '''is a mini-story that takes place in ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. '' Interview '''Reporter: '''Hello viewers! Reporter Smurf here! In Eska's interview, she mentioned having a HUGE crush on a certain Smurf in the village. And this certain Smurf is the Smurf I'm going to interview today! Now, he's been one of the many Smurfs that everyone's been talking about, and Eska hasn't been telling me everything about him. So, it's my job to find out why he's so different! He's the one and only Benny Smurf! (Camera cuts to Sunrise Hill, where Benny watches the sunset) '''Reporter: '''Hey, Benny! Mind if I interview you? '''Benny: '''Oh! Uh, sure Reporter! (pats next to him) Come sit next to me. (Camera cuts to Reporter) '''Reporter: We're here with Benny Smurf to discuss "certain matters" to him. Now, Benny, it's been said that you've been the special snowflake of the Smurfs. Does it bother you that you're so different? Benny: Well, not really. My mom always told me I needed not to fit in, but to stand out. But, being teased was the main problem of my childhood, so I asked my mom to make a special hat for me, so that I would blend in. Guess it half worked, because some Smurfs are starting to get suspicious. Reporter: Not that I'm ''getting suspicious or anything. '''Benny': I've been used to it for a while. Reporter: Do you ever miss your mother? Benny: Yes, I do. She understood me, like my father did. I haven't seen her since she escaped during this plague. I don't remember anything, since I was still very young. Reporter: Speaking of which, tell me about your childhood. Benny: Well, after the teasing, I made my first friend, Bash. He didn't care about my appearance, he just wanted to be my friend. We've stuck close through thick and thin for years. He stood up for me, comforted me, and laughed with ''me rather than at me. I'm lucky to have a friend like him. '''Reporter': Friends til the end are the greatest! Especially when you met the other four. Tell me about it. Benny: It was about the time Smurfette was created. A few weeks after, other Smurfettes came back. Other Smurfettes, I've never known about. That's when I met Eska and Britze. Oh, and Spiro and Felipe too. We all stuck together throughout the years. They all liked me. Reporter: *cough* especially one readhead *cough* Benny: Excuse me? Reporter: Oh nothing! Back to business. Many of the Smurfs, myself especially, have being fighting for Smurfette's affections for years. Are you one of her admirers? Benny: Oh, yes, Reporter. (blushes) She's just so friendly and sweet. I would love to be able to spend time with her, but she would never pick someone like me. I'm just too different. Reporter: '''I've also heard that you've had a few admirers however. Such as that Mona Smurfette. She seems to fit you well. '''Benny: Well, she does seem glamorous, but she can be clingy. I am flustered by her affections, and am thankful someone ''likes me. But, Mona tends to want more than I can give her. Like when she tried to take my hat off to reveal my true self. '''Reporter': Speaking of which, what is under you hat?! Benny: I'm sorry, Reporter, but I can't tell a soul. I only showed my friends, and that's it. No one more. Let's just say, I'm not like other Smurfs, but I'm close. Reporter: I guess I can settle for that. I don't want to get up in your personal business. Benny: (smiles) Thanks. Reporter: Now, about your relationship with your friends. What do you think of them? Eska in particular? Benny: They're the greatest! When I showed them my true self, they never judged. They thought I was cool-looking. I think Eska thought I was the most. Speaking of which, I seem to be closest to Eska, behind Bash. I have been wondering why she stutters around me a lot. I don't mind though. (Blushes) I actually think she's kinda cute. The way she smiles at me awkwardly makes my heart spin. (starts twisting his scarf) I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm too much of a chicken. I almost spilled my feelings when I accidentally told her she could take care of our children. But, I changed the subject quickly so that she wouldn't suspect. Reporter: Let me guess. I shouldn't show this to Eska? Benny: Better not. I don't want her to think I'm a loser. Reporter: Y'know, I bet she doesn't want you to think the same way. Benny: Yea, I guess. Reporter: Well, I think that's all I have for you, Benny! Thanks for letting me interview you! Benny: Aw, it's my pleasure! Category:Mini-stories Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Interview stories